


Happy New Year

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Freeform, I Love You, M/M, Malec, Malec in Love, New Year fic, New Years kiss, Shadowhunters (tv) - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, boys making out, declarations, happy new year, head of the NY institute, high warlock of brooklyn, hunter’s moon, sh fic, so in love, the hunter’s moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus and Alec celebrate NYE at the Hunter’s moon. They’re so in love.





	Happy New Year

YMagnus was glad he was wearing a jacket as Alec pressed him further into the broken brick wall out the back alley of The Hunter’s Moon. The backs of his elbows scraped painfully into the jagged wall as Alec greedily enveloped him. 

It had been Alec’s idea to get a little fresh air before the countdown to New Years began and Magnus had eagerly followed his Shadowhunter out into the deserted Alley.  
Alec had looked so beautiful under the lit lanterns that hung haphazardly over head and without a single word they had come together on that cold night.

It started off as a gentle kiss, the kind they both smiled into and eventually it began to heat up. Arms looping around each other. Alec still clutching the half empty bottle of beer he was drinking around Magnus’ waist. Their tongues coming out to play and tasting each other. 

Magnus kissed his way across Alec’s jaw and pressed his tongue to Alec’s deflect rune. He felt Alec shiver in his arms and Magnus smiled to himself. He sucked a quick kiss there before Alec was pushing him back into the wall and dragging his lips back to his. 

Magnus would never get tired of this. He could never imagine a time he wouldn’t want this. This overwhelming need to be with Alexander Lightwood. Sometimes it scared him how much he needed this young man who had him pressed roughly into an alleyway wall. 

Magnus tugged Alec’s shirt from his pants and put his greedy hands under to feel the hard contours of his lovers body. Alec pulled away for a second to fling his beer bottle away. It popped loudly as the glass shattered and the beer fizzed across the ground but neither of them cared because that freed up Alec’s other hand and he cupped Magnus’ face.  
They stood holding each other for a short second, controlling their breathing and Magnus could get lost in those big eyes that fluttered in front of his.  
“Magnus...” Alec breathed as his thumb swiped at magnus’ bottom lip.  
“I love you.” Magnus said gently and he rubbed his nose lightly against Alec’s.  
“I love you.” Alec echoed solemnly before he joined their mouths again.

Somewhere in the background Magnus heard chanting and cheering and it wasn’t until he realised the fireworks around them were literal this time that he managed to pull himself back from Alec. 

“We missed New Years.” He grinned.

“Oh yeah.” Alec said and he looked to the sky as a red firework exploded into a ball. “Wow.”

Magnus watched Alec instead of the lit up sky above them. He was certain of one thing in this long existence of his and that was that Alexander Lightwood was the love of his life. 

“Happy new year, Magnus.” Alec said looking back to his boyfriend with all the love he had written all over his face. 

“Happy new year, Alexander.” Magnus said tightening his hold on Alec’s waist.

“Should we go and find the others?” Alec asked half heartedly.

“Five more minutes.” Magnus grinned “I’m not done kissing you.”


End file.
